castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der Dreifachmörder
Der Dreifachmörder ist die sechste Episode der dritten Staffel von Castle. Eine tote Frau führt die Ermittler zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass der Serienmörder namens 3XK wieder aktiv ist. Castle und Beckett spielen von nun an ein gefährliches Spiel mit dem Killer, um weitere Morde zu verhindern. Handlung Eine junge, blonde Frau geht nachts die Straße entlang und bemerkt, dass sie beobachtet wird. Ein Mann steht an der Straßenecke und blickt ihr zunächst nur nach, dann aber verfolgt er sie. Alexis ist unsicher ob sie ihrem Freund erzählen soll, dass sie einen heimlichen Verehrer hat. Martha rät ihr, dass sie es lieber für sich behalten soll. Alexis hat eine poetische Nachricht von einem Fremden in ihrem Spind gefunden und sie analysiert diese, um herauszufinden, von wem der Zettel stammt. Aber Castle hält sie davon ab, denn man liest ja auch nicht das letzte Kapitel eines Mysteryromans und dann erst den Anfang, denn nicht die Lösung sondern der Weg dahin ist interessant. Die blonde Frau, Linda Russo, wurde erdrosselt. Sie hat im Kundenservice eines Kabeldienstes gearbeitet und war wohl auf dem Heimweg. Castle wird stutzig als er die scheinbar schlafende Frau sieht. Er behauptet, dass "er" den Mord begangen haben könnte, aber Beckett streitet das ab, immerhin hat "er" seit vier Jahren keine Frau mehr ermordet. Außerdem hat "er" seine Opfer immer in ihren Wohnungen ermordet und nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Die beiden sprechen von einem berühmten Serienmörder. Die Mutter des Opfers berichtet, dass ihre Tochter von einem Arbeitskollegen beobachtet wurde. Beckett wird in dem Gespräch unterbrochen, weil Laine ihr eine 911-Nachricht schickt. In der Pathologie berichtet Dr. Parish, dass sie die besprochenen Akten mit dem aktuellen Opfer verglichen hat und sie muss Castle bestätigen: Der Triple-Killer hat wieder zugeschlagen. Captain Montgomery fasst die Geschichte des Triple-Killers, oder 3XK genannt, für die Belegschaft zusammen: Der Serienmörder hat vor vier Jahren in einer Woche drei Frauen mit einem Nylonband erdrosselt. Die Frauen waren dabei immer jung und hatten lange, blonde Haare. Diese Taten hat er nach vier Wochen wiederholt, also sechs Frauen getötet, bevor er plötzlich verschwand. Montgomery war selbst ein Teil des Teams, der den Killer gesucht hat. Jedoch hatten sie schlussendlich lediglich ein FBI-Profil des Täters, der ein weißer Mann ist, 25 bis 45 Jahre alt. Er hat eine gestörte Beziehung zu seiner Mutter und einen unbedeutenden Beruf. Der Täter verschaffte sich Eintritt in die Wohnungen der Frauen, indem er sich als Wachmann oder Elektriker ausgab. Dann erwürgt er seine Opfer und legt sie auf den Boden, als ob sie in einem Sarg liegen würden. Castle vermutet, dass er ein Trauma aus seiner Kindheit haben muss, weswegen er die Frauen so behandelt. Ryan berichtet Beckett und Castle, dass der Stalker, der Linda immer beobachtet hat, von seinen Arbeitskollegen als Paul McCardle identifiziert wurde. Er hat als Mädchen für alles in der Firma gearbeitet, jedoch hat er gestern gekündigt. Zudem hat er Gewalt gegenüber seiner Exfrau angewandt, von der er letzten Monat nach vier Jahren Ehe geschieden wurde. Außerdem teile Ryan ihnen mit, dass Lindas Nachbarn den Wagen von Paul vor ein paar Tagen vor dem Apartmentgebäude haben stehen sehen. Paul ist stark am Schwitzen, als Beckett ihn verhört. Er berichtet jedoch, dass er in der Tatzeit mit ein paar Freunden Bowlen war. Seine starke Transpiration kommt von einem medizinischen Defekt. Er gibt zu, dass er Linda beobachtet hat, weil er sie attraktiv fand, jedoch bestreitet er etwas mit ihrem Tod zu tun zu haben. Seit drei Tagen war er nicht mehr bei ihrer Wohnung, weil ein Wachmann ihn bedroht hat, als er auf Linda gewartet hat. Sein Alibi wird bestätigt, jedoch hat das Gebäude, dass Wachpersonal benutzt, nie einen seiner Posten zu Paul geschickt. Beckett glaubt jedoch nicht, das er lügt, sondern eher, dass der Triple-Killer sich wieder als Wachman ausgegegben hat. Montgomery teilt dem Team mit, dass ein zweites Opfer gefunden wurde. Das Opfer. Kim Foster wurde wieder nach dem Originalmuster des 3XKs ermordet. Die Nachbarn haben einen Gasmann während der Tatzeit die Wohnung des Opfers verlassen sehen. Kim hat ihren Mörder selbst in die Wohnung gelassen. Jedoch sind die Sofakissen nicht mehr ordentlich, sodass Castle vermutet, dass Kim sich gewehrt haben muss. Beckett findet zwischen den Polstern ein Namensschild mit "Vince". Im Revier bekommt Montgomery Besuch von dem Vater eines früheren Opfers des Triple-Killers und er muss ihm mitteilen, dass der Mörder seiner Tochter wieder unterwegs ist. Beckett hat herausgefunden, warum Linda für den Killer so besonders war, denn vor vier Jahren hat Linda auf der Triple-Killer-Hotline anonym angerufen und berichtet, dass ein auffälliger Mann mit ihr im Aufzug war. Sie ist extra eine Etage eher ausgestiegen, was sich der Killer gemerkt hat. Deshalb hat er sie auch in einer Gasse umgebracht, denn Linda hätte ihn niemals in ihre Wohnung gelassen. Esposito teilt den beiden mit, dass ein Fingerabdruck auf dem Namensschild war und sie haben einen Verdächtigen. Marcus Gates war bereits wegen Totschlag in Haft genommen und kam letzten Monat nach vier Jahren wieder aus dem Gefängnis frei. Die Gefängnispsychologen schätzen ihn als brutalen Psychopathen ein. Allerdings haben die Polizisten keine Kontaktdaten von ihm. Seine Mutter ist gestorben als er vier war und seitdem war er in Pflegefamilien. Bei Familie Castle beunruhigt der heimliche Verehrer von Alexis mittlerweile. Er hat ihr eine Rose geschenkt und möchte, dass sie sie am nächsten Tag trägt, wenn sie ihr gefällt. Am nächsten Morgen hat das Team noch keine neuen Informationen. Beckett hat Kontakt mit dem Gefängnis aufgenommen in dem Gates zuletzt saß und so seinen Zellengenossen, Jerry Tyson, der wegen Drogen einsitzt, ausfindig gemacht. Jerry ist jedoch von Gates eingeschüchtert. Dieser soll immer noch großen Einfluss auf die anderen Häftlinge haben, sodass Jerry in Gefahr ist, wenn er mit der Polizei redet. Er teilt ihnen mit, dass Gates von seiner Lieblingsbar geredet hat. Die Polizei nimmt Gates auch in dieser Bar fest. Dieser ist absolut ruhig und nimmt seine Festnahme eher mit Humor. Auch beim Verhör bleibt er ruhig und kennt die Vorgehensweise von Beckett. Er arbeitet für eine Requisitenfirma, die viele der Namensschilder besitzen, sodass es gut sein kann, dass auf einigen seine Fingerabdrücke sind. Während des Verhörs wird seine Wohnung durchsucht, jedoch ohne neue Erkenntnisse. Auch sein Alibi wird bestätigt, da er auf einem Verkehrsvideo um die Tatzeit herum seine Wohnung betritt. Sie müssen ihn laufen lassen, auch wenn Beckett ihn beschatten lässt. Castle verbietet Alexis ihren heimlichen Verehrer alleine im Park zu treffen. Allerdings bietet sich Martha an, dass sie aus der Ferne ein Auge auf Alexis hat, sodass sie nicht alleine sein wird. Beckett ruft Castle an. Allerdings hat sie keine neuen Erkenntnisse sondern hat gehofft, dass Castle irgendeine verrückte Idee hat. Castle überredet Beckett, dass sie erneut mit Jerry reden, da er glaubt, dass Gates Jerry irgendetwas erzählt haben könnte. Jedoch will Jerry nicht mehr mit ihnen reden, da er bereits von anderen Häftlingen zusammengeschlagen wurde. Das Team bietet Jerry einen Deal an, dass er eher entlassen wird und unter Polizeischutz steht, wenn er kooperiert. Nach einigem Zögern, weil er Angst um seine Freundin Dana Gallanger hat, willigt er ein und berichtet später Ryan, dass Gates ihm von Partnern erzählt hat, die ihm bei seinen Taten geholfen haben. Castle entdeckt durch diesen Tipp, dass nicht immer Gates auf den Verkehrsvideos zu sehen ist. Er hat Requisiten genutzt, um Paul McCardle wie ihn aussehen zu lassen. Allerdings ist Gates aus seiner Wohnung geflohen. Castle vermutet, dass er hinter Donna her ist, um sich an Jerry zu rächen. Ryan hat herausgefunden, dass Gates und Paul zusammen in einer Pflegefamilie waren. Esposito hat ermittelt, dass Donna in dem Haus ihrer Cousine ist, jedoch hat Gates dies auch schon erfahren. Er kann Gates jedoch noch davon abhalten Donna zu erwürgen und nimmt ihn fest. Bei dem Verhör bleibt Gates allerdings weiterhin ruhig. Erst als Beckett Paul erwähnt, fängt er an zu reden und gesteht die Morde. Er nimmt Paul in Schutz und berichtet, dass er keine Ahnung von den Morden hatte, er hat lediglich getan, was Gates ihm gesagt hat. Paul ist derweil im Krankenhaus, weil er sich endlich eine Operation leisten konnte, um seine Schweißanfälle zu beenden. Woher das Geld stammt, weiß jedoch keiner. Ryan und Castle sind auf dem Weg zu Jerry, um ihn die gute Nachricht zu erzählen. Der ist schon am packen und ist eher daran interessiert, wie es Gates geht, als seiner Freundin. Das macht Castle nachdenklich. Er konfrontiert Jerry damit, dass er eigentlich wollte, dass Donna stirbt, denn er ist der Triple-Killer. Daraufhin schlägt Jerry Ryan k.o. und bedroht Castle mit einer Waffe. Die Situation bei Castle wird immer bedrohlicher, Castle konfrontiert Jerry mit seiner Tat und wie er seine Plan mit Gates umgesetzt hat, indem er ihn mit Paul erpresst und dessen OP bezahlt hat. Jerry will Castle erschießen, doch der lenkt ein, dass das nicht sein Stil ist. Er konfrontiert ihn mit seiner Vergangenheit, mit der Mutter, die ihn nie wollte. Doch Jerry kontert indem er Castle sagt, dass dieser den Tod viel zu gern mag und ihm nun verdammt nahe kommt. Da klingelt Castles Handy. Es ist Martha, die ihm mitteilt, dass Alexis' heimlicher Verehrer ihr Freund Ashley war, er müsse sich also keine Sorgen machen. Castle sagt ihr, dass er sie liebt, Jerry legt auf und lädt die Pistole. Jerry verlässt das Motel kurz bevor die Polizei dort auftaucht. Castle ist am Leben und Ryan ist noch etwas benommen von dem Schlag. Beckett und Castle reden vor dem Motel darüber, warum 3XK Castle hat leben lassen. Castle meint, dass es eine Bestrafung ist, weil jeder Mord der noch geschieht, nun auch seine Schuld ist. Beckett sagt ihm, dass sie dieses Gefühl gut kennt. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson als Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast * Lee Tergesen als Marcus Gates * Michael Mosley als Jerry Tyson * Brian Klugman als Paul McCardle * Anne Marie Howard als Angela Russo * Joe O'Connor als Cal Townsend * Ping Wu als Dr. Lee * Mark Berry als Warden John Peck Soundtrack * "Without You" by Derek Evry * "A Million Ways" by Uncle Lucius Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S3